untilwebleedfandomcom-20200214-history
Achlys Ajax
Achlys Ajax is a 15-year-old from District Two. She gret up in a Games-oriented family, spending her days training for a chance to compete in Panem's most popular television show. Appearance Average. Everything about me is average. Nothing special, really. My hair is wavy, lifeless, mahogany and shoulder-blade length. Eyes are big and chocolate brown, the kind that keeps its dark, intense color even in the brightest sunlight. My body frame is thin yet athletic, as Mother would say, "Skin, Bones, and Muscle." I'm not as muscular as I seem though, My face is oval-like, my cheekbones are high but not very sharp. I'm fair skinned, the type that can easily blush. My nose is medium, not long or short. Nothing very remarkable. If I was put in a group of more than five people, I'd immediately blend in. This has caused me to regularly get lost when younger, and hard to find in pictures. Background In my case, my appearance actually tells my story. I'm an average District 2 girl. I have two older brothers, Hester-17 and Pallas-16 and no sisters. Other than them, Mother and Father keep us uninformed when it comes to family. They always said it was "to protect us", but I truly believe there is another, greater reason. We are very wealthy, and since Father is obsessed with keeping us 'safe', he has bought a house in the suburb of District 2. Him and Mother always complain about how people in our district are exceedingly greedy and will do anything for money and power. Mother and Father are harsh and unaffectionate when it comes to us. They are strict, and never show any sign of emotion towards anybody. I've never seen them hug or kiss. Mother never braided my hair as a little kid, and Father never said any reassuring words. They, like any others within our district's fences, are obsessed with the Games, and has done everything to train both my brothers for it. Like always, they make some type of excuse to make it look like they want what's best for them, but I know that deep down, they dream of the fame and prestige that comes with a victory. Always when there is a victor from our district, Father makes sure to invite them into our house as soon as they're back and Mother hosts a huge party with everyone with an income over the average. We have an entire gym in our over-the-top house, and our backyard is set full of traps and settings like the former Games. I'm not generally allowed in neither, they try to push me towards intelligence and electronics. I'm not exactly 'gifted' or totally interested in such subjects, but I know enough to get in pre-advanced classes at school. I always sneak into the gym at night. Something my brothers know, and sometimes hold against me, but since they're not the..umm..brightest types, I trick them out of it. I've never been out in the backyard, although it has been one of my ambitions. Living in a Games-hungry house and community has turned me somewhat of an enthusiast myself. I have watched every game since my grandfather's first recording (our family records the games). My life-long desire has been to make it into the games and endure until at least the last 5. This ambition is what determines me to run 3 miles nonstop every night and lift half of my weight in the gym. There were no remarkable deaths that I can remember. Mother once lost a baby girl while pregnant when I was 12. Father blamed her for not taking care of herself and yelled at her everyday for a few weeks. I had once seen her crying while in an argument with him and I tried to step in, but that only earned me a huge whopping across my left calf from Father, which I still have the scar from. He apologized a few days after, but I could still sense the coldness in his eyes. My best friend is Bret, the next door neighbor who I basically grew up with. He and I have gone through everything together. He and I go into his house every weekend to workout together in his gym. Dana and Elle are his sisters. They are all very warming and tight-knit, the completely opposite of my family. I like going to his home and watching their whole family and how they interact. They seem so intimate with each other, as if anything could happen and they would still welcome each other with open arms ready to embrace any imperfection. Bret has always been protective of me and treats me as one of his own sisters. Personality I'm not exactly a 'social butterfly'. My whole circle of friends consists of 3 guys and 2 girls; Bret, Char, Erik, Elle, and Dana. Maybe it's because of my stubborn, sometimes aggressive personality. I am most times indifferent, and sympathy is not my forte. Most times I'll act uninterested with other people and try to avoid any type of unnecessary relationship or commitment. I might come across as arrogant and insensible, but I try to seem such way to keep people away from my very delicate and troublesome persona. I am full of scars from my love-less childhood and don't wish to let anyone know so. I don't like showing any type of imperfection. LIKES: * The Games *''Bret's house'' *''cardiovascular exercises'' *''Yoga'' *''Swimming'' *''Gymnastics '' DISLIKES: *Weaknesses *''Surprises'' *''Crowds'' *''Dogs '' *''Children''